


Dathomir's Omega

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dathomir Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other Pairings - Freeform, Power Imbalance, Public Birth, Public Sex, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Today Obi-Wan is giving birth. Anakin can't wait for his turn.





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin knows how it works. How it started. Centuries ago, the witches of Dathomir went to war against all other Force cults and now they are ruling the galaxy. Most of them still live there, on Dathomir, in villages, only leaving to put the planets whose tributes doesn’t come quick enough under their boots.

Every Force Sensitive child born in the galaxy is send there and given potions. The female develop as Alpha and are adopted into some witches lineages and the males become Omega, like Anakin, become pets to be bred.

His time hasn’t come yet but he yearns for it. Especially today.

Obi-Wan is getting ready to birth another child. Obi-Wan who raised him since Anakin was brought to Dathomir. Anakin can’t wait to make him proud by being as fertile as him. He’s sure he will be and sure he will be a good mother: he helped Obi-Wan raised his own children after all.

Obi-Wan is dilated enough, finally, after hours and Anakin helps him unto the birthing platform in the middle of the village. He cleaned it carefully all morning for his friend. Dathomir’s pets give birth kneeling, holding themselves to the wooden pillars on the platforms, and Obi-Wan doesn’t need him anymore once he’s in place, kneeling, his hands tied to the next pillar. Anakin put a kiss on his head. He’s not worried: there is a Healer nearby and Obi-Wan is on his sixth pregnancy, he will be fine. It’s the first time it’s twin, but Obi-Wan is only twenty-eight, young enough for multiple births without trouble.

Obi-Wan’s mates climb on the platform with him. Savage and Maul, the sons of the Queen of the Known Universe, Mother Talzin, Her who Sways the Light under her Dark. Of course, as pure Dathomir males, they weren’t given any potions and developed naturally.

Anakin shivers. They are powerful, mouth-watering, such strong Alpha. He has heard them so many times grunting in Obi-Wan’s bedroom and the keens of the Omega, seen the traces of the bites on his friend.

He wants the same thing, so, so much. He had played with young Alpha, of course, like it’s tradition, but they only knotted his mouth. He’s still wearing the long skirt of the Omega young, he can’t wait for the day an Alpha tears it up and he walks around naked with only his sandals, like a proper Omega adult.

People pass around the platform, whistling, yelling some comments to encourage the Omega or to congratulate the Alphas. Savage gives to Obi-Wan his gourd, full of some smelly potion. Only beloved mates are given this: it’s some Dathomir art, which transforms the pain of birthing another child in some religious experience, if Obi-Wan’s other times memories are to be believed.

Obi-Wan whines, split between pain and pleasure by the potion. He’s naked save for his sandals and belt, the scented-wood pearl belt, sign of his mating, he’s struggling, weighed down, and Anakin is half hard from desire to be in his place.

Some mated pairs enjoy the good ambiance from such happy moments: he can see them all around the place, Alpha leaning down on the walls and their mates on their knees, worshipping their cocks. He sees Witch Adi Gallia, who was adopted into Mother Talzin’s lineage, and one of her mates, what’s his name, something like Windo or Windu, moaning around her knot, and Witch Asajj and Quinlan, who is heavily pregnant and will need help standing up after, and Witch Undulli and the youngest of her mate, Ferus.  

Savage and Maul are hard, of course, with how much pheromones Obi-Wan is producing but they are good mates and stay with him, waiting for the moment the birth is done to empty their knot in the first passing Omega’s mouth.

“Eh, Ani.”

He turns his head, smiles to Feral, the youngest of the Queen’s sons. He is a little younger than Anakin and they played a lot together when they were young, since Feral is the brother of Obi-Wan’s mates. When they developed and became curious about sex, Feral was the first cock Anakin worshipped. He trained himself on a lot of them after that, but Feral was also the first he succeed in letting him knot his mouth.

On the platform, Obi-Wan is keening, and Savage encourages him: “I can see the head. Continue, like that, good, very good my mate.” Maul gives him a little more potion.

Anakin looks down. He can see how hard Feral is under his pants.

“You want my mouth?” Anakin asks. He wants to see the moment the babies are born, of course, but a good Omega doesn’t let an Alpha stay hard without offering. And he wants to be a good Omega, to prove he’s worthy of having his skirt teared up and his ass breached for the first time. He’s so ready for it slick is running on his legs all the time.

Feral smiles and draw him closer with a hand on his ass.

“I would prefer to tear up your skirt against the platform.” He says and lust punches Anakin in the groin. He needs his old friend to keep him up from falling, as his knees turn to jelly.

“Oh yes. Please, please, yes Alpha, please.”

And that’s how Anakin gains his dream. Feral tears up the cloth with his claws and pushes him against the platform. Anakin is tall enough to see Obi-Wan, sweating, cursing, kissing his mates’s hands and thanking them for having put him like that, on display for everyone to see.

Feral really is a good friend: he pushes one, then two, then three fingers in him, to be sure he’s ready. Anakin knows it’s more than Savage and Maul are in the habits to give Obi-Wan.

When the first baby is caught by Savage, Anakin yells for the first time as a cock breaches him.

He can feel under his feet the ruin of his skirt. Feral is young, not as patients yet as other Alpha: he comes quick and Anakin orgasms when he feels the knot forming.

By the time Obi-Wan is pushing the second baby out, Feral is knotting him a second time, on all fours on the grass and a third by the time the afterbirths are passed.

Other Omega help Obi-Wan to his rooms for cleaning up, as the Healers give their first exam to the babies before taking them to Obi-Wan for their first meal. Savage and Maul knot the first Omega’s mouth they can find, Ferus and Quinlan, then they leave to watch over their mate and new children for a moment.

Head proud, happy like he had never been, Anakin help cleaning the platform. Sperm and slick are running on his legs. He’s naked save for his sandals and he will stay that way for a time. As his mouth already was for every Alpha who wanted since he came of age, his ass is now offered to any knot. Only when he will have proved he’s fertile by bearing a child, from one of the numerous Alpha who will have him, only then, an Alpha will be authorized to keep him for mate, and put a wooden pearls belt on him, keeping his ass and his womb for himself, and leaving only his mouth offered to his fellow Alpha.

Anakin is so eager. At the same time eager for all the Alpha and eager for that first child. Most Alpha have more than an Omega, it’s rarer for an Omega to have two mates like Obi-Wan and Anakin…Anakin can’t help himself. He will worship and serves any Alpha choosing him, of course. He will learns what please them, he will kneel at their feet and warm their cock, he will give them as many children as he can and raises them.

Nevertheless he can’t stop himself from hopping that Alpha will be Feral.  

His daydreams is interrupted by a hand on his arms. Asajj is assessing the claws marks Feral left on his hips and Anakin grows slicker under her appreciative gaze.

He follows her to her rooms obediently and serves her all night. She has a big knot and between knotting, she orders his mates Quinlan and Eeth to use toys on Anakin, to broaden his horizon.

Yes, he hopes it will be Feral.

But he’s not in a hurry.


	2. Obi-Wan POV

It’s Obi-Wan’s sixth pregnancy, so he recognizes the signs of his body preparing itself for birth almost three days before. The Healers examine him and find his cervix stretched, thin and ready.

He send a message to his mates, busy in another village. The morning of the birth, he wakes up to contractions. Anakin is behind himself with joy and Qui-Gon, who arrived from his village three weeks ago to assist Obi-Wan, send him cleaning the platform to be sure he wouldn’t harass Obi-Wan with his questions.

“Ah, young Omega, so curious about birth…” The older Omega smiles, as he helps Obi-Wan bath. He came for every birth of Obi-Wan’s children, even in the second time, when he was himself round from what would be his last pregnancy, and Obi-Wan must admit he always felt safer when the Omega who raised him was there to help.

“Was I so terrible before an Alpha tore my skirt?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Dear child, you were even worse,” and they laugh, until another contraction makes Obi-Wan grimace.

The day pass. Obi-Wan nurses the two youngest of his children, play with the other, as the contractions become more rapid. Bant comes to check his dilation regularly. His mates arrive when he is at 5 cm.

“Such a good pet, waiting for us to give birth,” Maul purrs, kissing his head, caressing his belly. Even in pain, Obi-Wan can’t stop shivering in pleasure at the possessive way the Dathomir Alpha touch him. He arches into Maul, asking for a kiss and the Alpha drinks his pained whimpers as another contraction arrives.

Qui-Gon and other multiparous Omega help him onto the birth platform and he kneels, in full view of all the village. They bind his hands to one of the wooden pillars and his Alpha climb onto the platform too. Dathomir pets give birth kneeling in front of their Alpha. A lot of people have gathered: births are such joyful occasion, even more when it’s twin, and even more when it’s royal twin. Savage pats his head.

“Next time, I hope you bear three,” He smiles, “I want to see you bigger every time.”

“Let him push those ones out before,” Maul laughs, but Obi-Wan sees how hard he’s under his pants. The two brothers love breeding him and seeing how big he becomes after.

Savage presents him his gourd and Obi-Wan drinks obediently. It’s like fire in his belly and the effect is quick: he’s panting but he doesn’t know any more if it’s effort or pleasure. He can feel the weight of the twin and the contractions and how dilated he is.

“Oh Alpha,” he whines, “Alpha, Alpha, thank you. Thank you for your cocks, thank you for your children.”

The laugh of Savage rumbles and he presents his hand to his pet. Obi-Wan kisses it, the fingers, the palm, the wrist. He sucks onto the fingers obediently, mimicking how he loves servicing the brothers’ cocks. All around the place, he can hear Omega keening in pleasure, as the Alpha knot them, lust high in front of the spectacle.

“Look at you,” Maul says, “Kneeling and panting, full of children, and already ready for more. Such a good little slut for us.”

“Alpha…” Obi-Wan whines again, then he yells, as another contraction, harder, hit him.

Savage goes behind him and pushes his fingers into him.

“I can feel a head. Continue, Obi-Wan. Let everyone see what a good Dathomir pet you are.”

In front of the platform, Obi-wan can see Qui-Gon kneeling in the grass, sucking Vokara Che and Bant observing them, alone, because she won’t take the risks of being knotted into a pet if Obi-Wan needs her.

“Alpha, Alpha,” Obi-Wan half-chants, in rhythm with the contractions, wrecked in the most perfect way. More people have come closer around the platform and observes him struggling in effort. Siri makes him a thump up.

“You’re doing good,” Maul encourages, “You’re doing good, my pet. Twins, it’s good. Push them, push. They want to meet their siblings and we need your womb free for the next child we’ll fuck into you.”

Obi-Wan whines and pushes, and Savage has a victory yell: “A girl!”

Obi-Wan turns his head, hearing a voice he recognizes keening in a new tone, and he sees Anakin, naked and kneeling, fucked full of knot by Savage. Really, this is a great day, but he hasn’t time to think about him more, as he starts pushing again.

Later, Qui-Gon helps him wash away everything and they give the twins their first bath, then Obi-Wan nurses them. The twin are perfect, two strong girls, future Witches, half human, half Dathomir. Their older siblings visit them and all of them, even the older, take the opportunity of a good suckle at Obi-Wan’s breasts. Anakin comes to offer his congratulations, and probably to let them see the marks on his hips. Obi-Wan laughs and kisses the blond curls, offering his own congratulations.

Maul and Savage are with him when Bant arrives for the check-up. She has with her the chromed machine Obi-Wan recognizes from his other pregnancies. It was used on him after the birth of his first five children. He grimaces. He understands the why: it’s used to pump bacta into the Omega to accelerate their recovery. Without it, Alpha would need to wait almost two, sometimes three months, to knot their Omega again and it’s considered barbarian in Dathomir’s culture to let them wait so long, with only the mouth of their mates and unmated Omega’s asses to knot.

That doesn’t mean Obi-Wan wants to have anything pumped into him, _there_ , right now.

Savage makes a sign to Bant.

“It can wait until tomorrow morning.”

“Prince,” she answers, surprised, but she bows obediently and just checks Obi-Wan and the twins.

The Omega is exhausted but prouder than ever. What wonderful mates he have. He almost wish for the machine now; because he can’t wait to feel Savage’s knot again. Tomorrow morning in his mouth, and soon, son… Sleep claims him and the last thing he feels is Savage big hands cradling him against the gigantic Dathomir.


End file.
